


Bubbles

by beetobie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetobie/pseuds/beetobie
Summary: “I can do this the easy, and the hard way, Hange.”Hange gave him a cheeky smirk, her body poised and ready to pounce at him. Levi narrowed his eyes.“Levi,” the squad leader rose to her feet, “you’ll have to catch me first.”With that, she jumped out of the open window by her office desk, and Levi could hear her maniacal laughter tearing through the air.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a head canon where Levi forcefully bathed Hange by knocking her out, and this is what i see from that. it’s not really a ship fic and nothing sexual happens!

It was Levi’s least favorite day of the week; Monday. Of course, the Scout captain had no favorite day either, to him, each day was the same. However, Mondays were the worst out of all seven, and for one reason only.

Hange Zoe.

What Levi found out from the years working along side her was that she was not the one to maintain cleanliness. When Levi had first found this out, he avoided her for three whole days. He took regular baths when he had the chance, for he was always one to uphold cleaning.

“I’m tired, Levi.” Hange yawned, slumping her head onto his shoulder while they were supposed to be working on paperwork together. 

Levi rolled his eyes, shifting slightly to adjust to the weight on his left side. 

“I’m well aware of that, four eyes. I’m tired as well.”

Hange didn’t respond, her eyes were closed and her face looked the most peaceful Levi had ever seen it. Always the one to rely on touch as affection, he gently brought a hand up to her head to stroke her hair. While petting it lightly, he used his free hand to continue signing the god awful papers that Erwin had all but dumped into his arms.

The woman on his shoulder let out a sigh of content, and Levi continued to rake his fingers through her brown hair, until his hand brushed upon something hard.

He stopped his petting and inspected Hange’s hair with his own eyes, coming across a full blown dried leaf. Looking even closer, Levi could see the bits and pieces of dried mud stuck to some of the strands. 

“Hange!” He said sharply.

The sleepy woman stirred slightly against his shoulder. 

“Mm? What is it, Levi?”

Levi pulled out the leaf tangled in her hair and set it down on the desk in front of them. 

Hange cracked open an eye, spotting the leaf. She shrugged, yawning again.

Levi narrowed his eyebrows at the fact that she was unbothered by her own filth. He roughly grabbed a fist full of her hair and turned her head to face him. Her eyes snapped open with a start, their faces inches apart.

“That’s disgusting,” he sneered. “When’s the last time you had a bath?”

Hange gave him a lazy smile before saying “I forget.”

Immediately, Levi stood from the chair, putting more than a few feet in between them. He not so subtly wiped his hand on the side of his pants, uncaring of how rude it was. 

“Go take one right now.” 

“I don’t feel like it,” Hange whined, slumping forward until her forehead hit the desk. “The water is always cold as shit.”

“I don’t care.” Levi crossed his arms at her, “You reek and you need a bath.”

Without saying a word, Hange raised her arm slowly to flip him off, pissing the man off even further.

“Fine. I’m not speaking to you until you get your ass in a bathtub and scrub out all of the bacteria you’ve collected.” 

He made to gather his coat from the chair and opened the door of Hange’s office. Halfway out, he glanced at her again. She was no longer resting her head on the desk, instead, she was looking straight at him, eyes gleaming and smiling devilishly. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

Levi snorted and raised his eyebrows. “It’s a promise, dumbass.”

It had been three days since Levi made that promise, and he couldn’t tell if he regretted it or not. The pair still saw each other, but Levi kept his word and refused to even say ‘hello’ to Hange, but she didn’t seem to mind. Instead, it seemed to make her even more determined to be around him but not make any effort to hold a conversation. 

In the meetings with Erwin, she didn’t acknowledge him, but made a point to sit as close to him as possible on the two person sofa, even with Levi scooted to the very far side. 

At mealtimes, she would plop down next to him while he was reading a book. She would eat her food like Sasha Brous would, crumbs tumbling all over her uniform. 

During training, Hange got as physical as possible, spending more time in the dirt than on her feet. She could tell that Levi was watching, often sending winks to his direction, and he could only narrow his eyes. 

Enough was enough. Levi was going to take action, and so he did. He walked to Erwin’s office and slammed open the door, marching right over to the blond man’s desk. Commander Eyebrows hardly seemed to notice. His eyes were trained on the recent report from the Garrison Regiment.

“I’ve had enough.” 

Erwin slowly looked at him. “Enough of what?”

“Hange.” He ran a hand through his hair, dark eyes boring right outside the window where she was still rolling around in the grass. 

“What’s wrong with Hange?” He paused his reading to sit back in his chair. “I was aware that you two had a close relationship.”

For fucks sake, of course Eyebrows wasn’t taking this seriously. 

Rolling his eyes, Levi responded with, “We do, but I can’t take her filthiness for any longer.”

“So what did you come here for?”

“Make her take a bath.”

Erwin scoffed, his eyebrows rising.

“I’m not in charge of Commander Zoe’s personal health, Levi.”

Levi was getting impatient staring at the window. “Just make her do it. She’d listen to you.”

With that, Erwin let out a laugh, infuriating Levi even more. 

“We both know that’s not the truth in this case.” 

Their arguing was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door behind them. Levi tensed, it was only one person brave enough to knock when they had heard an angry slamming of the door.

In strutted Hange Zoe in the flesh, carrying a brown envelope in her left hand. She looked exhilarated, her eyes were shining and she was lightly panting from her training. 

Levi immediately narrowed his eyes at her, and she met them with a sly smirk. He turned to Erwin once more, the expression on his face reading- ‘see what I mean?’ Erwin had an amused little expression on his face, eyes shifting back and forth between the two.

“For you, Commander,” Hange decided to break the awkward silence. “A report on the experiments we ran yesterday on Bean and Sonny.”

She placed the envelope on his desk, arm brushing against Levi’s.

Erwin cleared his throat. “Yes, thank you Ms. Zoe.”

Hange nodded, and before she could open her mouth to reply, Levi was storming out of Erwin’s office, one hand on the back lapel of Hange’s jacket. She was jerked back and let out a startled yelp, Levi’s grip unrelenting as he dragged her to officer’s washrooms.

It was clear to Levi that Hange was treating this like a game, and Erwin wasn’t planning on doing anything. He knows what Hange’s intentions were now. If he wanted the woman clean, he would have to clean her himself. 

Levi adjusted his grip to the front collar of her button down shirt, slamming her into the wall of the bathrooms. She let out a grunt, her hands gripping onto his own, attempting to pry them off.

“What is it, Captain Levi?” She tried for a smile and wheezed when he pressed her harder against the wall.

“Shush, Hange. You’re going to be clean when you leave this bathroom, whether you want to or not,” he snarled.

Letting out a huff, Hange squirmed against his firm hands. “You can try,” she snarked, nails digging into his flesh. 

Levi let one of his hands go, swinging at Hange’s skull faster than she could react. Her eyes widened at the last second, smile dropping, and she tried to raise her arm to shield herself from the attack. It was much too slow for Levi Ackerman. The blow effectively rendered her unconscious, and she slumped forward into his arms. 

He was careful to not severely hurt her; confident in his ability to only knock her out. He dragged the unconscious body over to the bathtub and began filling it with warm water. Levi unbuttoned her shirt and pants, the naked body unbothering him. How could it, when he faced death each day? He placed her clothes into a bag to be washed.

With the tub filled with enough water, Levi gently lowered her in. He rolled his sleeves up and adjusted Hange’s head, squirting soap into the clear water. 

He started with her hair, rubbing in soap and massaging it into her scalp, as he would do to his own hair. He let it soak as he moved onto her arms, taking a washcloth and rubbing at her skin. He used enough soap to cover the entire tub with foamy bubbles, some threatening to spill over the side. 

Levi used a thick brush to comb through her dark hair, rinsing out the soap while doing so. After 30 long minutes, he deemed her clean and drained the tub. He fired her off with a towel and wrapped her in a soft, dark green robe, complimentary of the Scouts. Finally, after at least 2 weeks of not showering, Levi had managed to do what others couldn’t even dream of doing; Force Hange to take a bath.

Picking her up and letting the front half of her hang off of his shoulder, he muttered, “Stupid brat. It wasn’t that hard, was it?”

Levi matched his way to Hange’s quarters, kicking open the door to set her on the bed. Hange was snoring now, and Levi couldn’t help but find the sight annoyingly adorable. 

Letting out a long sigh, he glanced at her face. Clean, no mud, no dirt, and thankfully, no more leaves. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. Content with with his success, he gently closed the door behind him, unaware of the slight smile on Hange’s face.


End file.
